wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The End of Time
'/ The End of Time is a fanfic made by CrystalDragon3568. It is about the dragonets of destiny. Enjoy! Summary The dragonets have ended the war. They meet one day to find out what to do. Glory leaves to rule the rainforest; Clay leaves to find his siblings; Starflight gets captured by the NightWings. But Tsunami and Sunny stay together. Or do they? Prologue .Five dragons sat on a rock ledge. “What do we do now? The prophecy is fulfilled; we have nothing else to do.” Sunny asked. “I don’t know what we do, but I need to rule the rainforest. I might never see you all again, I hope I see you again, though. I must leave now. Thank you for the destiny, and for the group we have become.” Glory replied, flying off. “Glory! Don’t go!” Sunny cried. Tsunami wrapped her wing around Sunny. Clay just stared at Glory, hoping they would meet again. Starflight started to cry a little, his talons touching his bandages as if he wanted to take them off so he could see. “Sunny, it’ll be alright.” Tsunami said. Clay got up. “I’ve decided to go to my siblings. Glory left; the dragonets are falling apart. We aren’t even dragonets anymore; we’re dragons. I’m leaving to find my siblings. Goodbye; we’ll meet again.” Clay said. He turned and started to fly off. “Clay, no!” Sunny cried, grabbing his tail with tears soaking her face. Clay shook Sunny off of his tail. “I’m sorry, Sunny, I truly am. But I need to be with my family. Goodbye.” Clay flew off. “Tsunami, Starflight, you won’t leave me, will you?” Sunny asked the two other dragons without looking up. “No. We won’t leave you.” Starflight said. Just then, five huge black dragons appeared out of nowhere. They grabbed Starflight, put him in a sack, and flew off into the night, saying, “We’ve got him! Queen Glory will surrender the throne for this traitor NightWing anyday!” “Starflight, no!” Sunny cried. Tsunami grabbed Sunny. “I won’t let you go. I won’t leave you, or have you be kidnapped like Starflight was. Sunny, we’ll stay together until the end of time.” Chapter 1 Sunny and Tsunami were flying through a forest. They had to land; Sunny was getting tired. As they landed, grass wrapped around their talons. Tsunami fought it off of her talons and dove into a tree while Sunny ate the grass then climbed the tree. “What was that?” Sunny asked. “I don’t know, but-” Tsunami was cut off by a sharp yelp. She fell to the ground, twitching. She got up and started flying away from Sunny. “Tsunami!” Sunny cried. “I’m sorry, Sunny. I know I promised, but I need water, and the sea. I need to live with the SeaWings. I’m sorry….” Tsunami said, flying off into the trees. “Tsunami! Tsunami!!! TSUNAMI! TSUNAMI!!!” Sunny shouted into the trees as the SeaWing flew off. It started raining as Sunny started crying. Tip, tap. Tip, tap. Sunny heard the sound of rain dripping onto the leaves and grass below. The rain soaked her face along with tears. Sunny saw a movement. A pink dragon. Not a RainWing though. It was a SeaWing! Most likely an animus or half RainWing half SeaWing. Sunny thought. “Hey! You!” Sunny called at the dragon. It stopped, noticing her, and flew over to her. “Who are you?” it asked. “My name is Sunny.” Sunny replied. “You?” “My name is Raspberry. Would you like to join me?” Raspberry asked. Sunny gulped. She needed another friend. “Yes.” Chapter 2 More coming soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (CrystalDragon3568)